


Like Any Other

by fuzipenguin



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Friendship, Pre-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular night out hunting monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal on 7/2/07

             Taking out a rogue kiss consisting of a master vampire and four underlings can be difficult, but much less so when you have two people as experienced as Edward and I working together. 

            Still, even with experience and fun toys, injuries are expected. Which was why after everything was over, I stood outside with a flashlight going over the skin of my arms and searching my clothes for any tears. Edward came up behind me almost silently, chin pointing an inquiry at my body. 

            “Not a scratch on you either?” 

            “Nope. I know we’re good. But is this for real?” I asked, bemused.

            “Talent,” he grinned, throwing his mini Uzi around his back on its strap. “Ready to go?”

            “Yeah. This just doesn’t happen to me, though.”

We started walking back to my Jeep, parked a mile or so from the house. After a certain point, there hadn’t been a road any more, just trees. More sneaky to walk, anyway. 

            “Don’t worry, the night’s still young. Plenty of time left for something bad to happen,” Edward quipped.

            I was looking straight at him when he said it, which is probably the only reason I missed the gopher hole my right foot sank into. 

            I wobbled, off balance in the middle of taking my next step. My ankle twisted, and I threw out a hand, grabbing for anything to keep myself on my feet. The closest thing was Edward’s sleeve, and the sudden yank in combination with the dew damp grass caused him to lose his footing too. Within the span of five seconds we were both flat on the ground. 

            “What the Hell?” Edward asked, already sitting up and looking a little peeved. I yanked at my leg, but the dirt was up to mid-calf, and I was at a bad angle. 

            “My foot’s stuck in a gopher hole. You jinxed me. ‘Plenty of time for something to go wrong,’” I mimicked, exasperated. 

            “You’re kidding.”

            “No, I’m not. I’m stuck! A little help would be nice.” I scowled at him, trying to maneuver myself to my hands and knees. 

            “Only you, Anita,” he said, standing. His tone was almost fond. He reached over and easily lifted me to my feet by a grip on my upper arms. Geez, is everyone stronger than I am?

            He reached for his own flashlight and shined it down on my feet as I kept a hold of his shoulder to stay upright. “Don’t let anything eat me while I free your foot, all right?” he asked. I couldn’t tell if he was serious or not, but considering the way our luck ran, I kept a careful watch on the shadows just in case. 

            Edward felt around my ankle, and after getting a good grip on it, pulled hard. My foot popped free, and I ended up on my ass again, blinking away tears of pain. Even in the dark I could tell the limb was swelling. Damn. Just what I needed, to be on crutches for a month. 

            “Ow. Do you think it’s broken?” 

            Edward gently palpated the injured joint. I managed not to kick him with the good leg. “Nothing obvious. You’ll need an x-ray.”

            I sighed. “Yeah. I know. Help me up.” 

            With his arm around my waist and mine around his shoulders we began the mile long walk back to our transport. It would be a long trip, especially with the height difference. 

            After several yards, Edward spoke up. “You’re the one who was originally complaining, you know.” 

            I thumped his back with a fist. “Shut up. We’ve still got a mile to get to the Jeep; God only knows what will happen between now and then.”

            “I’m sure it will be exciting. I expect nothing less when I’m with you.”

            “Same here.”

            We grinned at each other. Just another night out killing the monsters. 

 

~ End


End file.
